


Amore Rinascimentale.

by qualunquecosaccada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualunquecosaccada/pseuds/qualunquecosaccada
Summary: Firenze, 1510.Levi Ackerman è cittadino fiorentino, innamorato della propria città e di tutta l'arte in essa racchiusa. Contempla ogni chiesa, dipinto o scultura dinanzi ai suoi occhi.Non sa però che quella stessa materia, da lui tanto elogiata, gli sconvolgerà irreversibilmente la vita ponendolo a contatto con un ragazzo dagli occhi rari e indescrivibili come mai nessuna opera che egli abbia mai vissuto.[Ereri] [Storico]





	Amore Rinascimentale.

Firenze, 1510.

 

La fresca aria primaverile gli sferzava il volto, lasciando che i suoi capelli corvini danzassero, liberi. 

Permise ai suoi occhi di catturare ciascun piccolo dettaglio di Via de' Cerretani, ogni volta che vi passava riusciva a scoprire qualche nuova, delicata ma interessante sfumatura in tutto ciò che lo circondava. 

I suoi occhi s'incantarono dinanzi alla maestosa stupefacenza della cupola di Santa Maria del Fiore: quel giorno il sole splendeva in una maniera che poteva sembrare del tutto nuova e la sua luce veniva rifratta dai rossi mattoni dell'immensa calotta in uno mozzafiato tripudio di lucentezza.

Firenze era una città così intensa e lo aveva sempre colpito fin dentro al cuore. Ogni cosa, persino la più superflua, sembrava avere una propria identità.

Il rilassante scalpitio degli zoccoli dei cavalli cessò e l'uomo aspettò che la porta laccata gli venisse aperta dal cocchiere. Scese dalla carrozza e sconvolgenti ma interne furono le emozioni che lo assalirono, circondato dal Battiserio di San Giovanni con la sua verde e bianca marmorea poesia geometrica, dal Campanile di Giotto con la sua intramontabilità e dalla ricchezza della facciata di Santa Maria del Fiore. 

Il suo volto però rimase impassibile: fin da piccolo suo padre gli aveva insegnato a non far trasparire emozion alcuna dal suo viso. Dentro ardeva, bollente ed inestinguibile.

Oltrepassato il portone principale e recatosi all'interno, la fiamma non fece altro che divampare dinanzi a quella grandiosità. Percorse tutta l'ampia navata centrale, ammirando segretamente come le volte ogivali poggiassero sui pilastri a fascio e pregustando la magnificenza che lo aspettava al di sotto della cupola stessa. Vi arrivò ed i suoi occhi, scattanti ma veloci, studiarono il Giudizio Universale affrescato sulla calotta interna, come se fosse la prima.

Un'evidenza si pose dinanzi alla sua coscienza: amava l'arte. 

La fama della Cupola del Brunelleschi, totalmente giustificabile, non aveva mai smesso di attirare l'attenzione degli uomini ma soprattutto quella degli artisti i quali prendevano note incomprensibili su fogli dopo esser stati anch'essi inevitabilmente rapiti dalla bellezza di ogni singola membratura architettonica e di ciascun affresco rinascimentale.

 

"Ciò la lascia del tutto indifferente, Signore?" Una voce attirò la sua attenzione ma non si girò verso il suo interlocutore, rimanendo a braccia conserte e con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto. L'uomo rispose: "Non è detto che un qualsiasi uomo sia capace di esterniare la propria ammirazione, così come non è detto che debba provarla." 

Il silenzio discese improvviso tra i due e per un attimo l'uomo pensò di esser stato lasciato in pace, avendo bruscamente messo a tacere il misterioso interlocutore, probabilmente del tutto scoraggiato. 

"Mi permetta di invitarla nel circolo d'arte di cui faccio parte, allo scopo di far cambiare il suo atteggiamento." Nell'uomo, una pesante consapevolezza di fece strada: quella di aver parlando irrispettosamente ad un artista. Quest'ultimo continuò: "È quello più vicino a questa Chiesa. Dubito che un fiorentino non ne abbia mai sentito parlare."

Impercettibilemente, l'uomo sgranò gli occhi mentre le sue pupille si rimpicciolivano. 

"Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci. " L'uomo non ebbe più nulla da dire, da pensare. Passarono lunghi secondi di silenzio fino a quando egli abbassò il capo e guardò in viso l'artista, memorizzandone le fattezze, mantenedo sempre un atteggiamento di totale distacco.

"Levi Ackerman." Fu tutto ciò che potè pronunciare mentre gli strinse la mano che l'altro gli poneva. Gli artisti erano esseri rari nella propria unicità.

Non poteva esser conscio del fatto che questo incontro avrebbe inesorabilmente sconvolto le sue certezze.

 

-

 

Disteso sul suo giaciglio, molti pensieri lo assalirono nella notte di quello stesso giorno e in quelle a venire, prima di coricarsi. Con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto chiaro, lasciò che le parole del celebre artista venissero riprodotte incessantemente nella sua testa. 

No, ovviamente l'arte non lo lasciava indifferente. Quello che usava era uno scudo, suo padre lo aveva fermamente disciplinato alla diffidenza, il fatto che poi avesse tenuto tale atteggiamento fino ai suoi 26 anni era una sua personale e consapevole decisione. 

Avrebbe ereditato l'attività di suo padre e sarebbe divenuto banchiere. Così era deciso, questa era la strada più razionale e pragmatica. 

L'arte sarebbe stata posta in secondo piano. Sì, così doveva esser. Per il buon nome della famiglia.

 

-

 

"Levi, questo è l'indirizzo. Dirigiti e dì loro chi ti manda." Kenny Ackerman, seduto dall'altra parte della scrivania in legno intarsiato, passò uno straccio di pergamena macchiata al figlio. "Conosci già la procedura. Non fare domande." 

E Levi non aveva davvero intenzione di porne. Sapeva già cosa lo avrebbe atteso. Un brutto presentimento si faceva strada nella sua coscienza ma egli lo estinse ancor prima che potesse prender forma. Prima o poi, qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto. I suoi passi riecheggiarono pesanti tra le pareti lignee dello studio di suo padre.

 

-Alcuni giorni dopo

 

Passeggiava per le vie fiorentine, stretto nel suo cappotto nero mentre il bavero bianco legato intorno al collo svolazzava leggiadro a causa del venticello primaverile. A braccia conserte e con occhio indagatore osservava con attenzione come le cornici dell'edificio dinanzi ai suoi occhi correvano lungo tutto il perimetro di quest'ultimo. Immense balconate parsimoniosamente decorate si riversavano sulle strade pullulanti di gente le quali si godevano il clima mite della stagione. Il parlottare delle persone impegnate nei più futili discorsi animava ogni strada.

Via de'Martelli appariva più viva di qualunque altra giornata trascorsa. Donne si raccontavano intersecate ed alquanto inverosimili storie romantiche, con gli sguardi accesi d'aspettativa, altre parlavano della monotonia della loro giornata. Bambini allegri scorrazzavano, tra schiamazzi e risa; per poco uno dei tanti non gli era finito addosso e vedendo l'espressione dura sul suo volto era corso via, terrorizzato. Uomini con le loro mogli passeggiavano rilassati al calar del sole. 

L'uomo notò alcuni ragazzi percorrere la via tenendo una tela bianca sotto il braccio e fu allora che in Levi si smosse qualcosa: era in quella stessa via che il circolo del celebre artista aveva sede. Altri giovani, intenti a discutere di futuri progetti, vi si diressero mentre l'uomo li seguiva curioso con lo sguardo. Rallentò il passo quando li vide in lontananza scostare un tendaggio color panna e far ingresso attraverso un semplice arco a tutto sesto. Meditò a lungo sul da farsi, valutando ogni possibile svolta e conseguenza. Arrivò alla conclusione che si trattasse di un semplice evento, tenibile a bada senza alcuna preoccupazione. Con passo felpato, si avvicinò all'entrata, spinto da un desiderio di conoscenza inspiegabile. Sembrò interminabile l'azione di scostare quella tenda ruvida al tatto.

Un bilocale, oltraggiosamente piccolo e modesto, si materializzò dinanzi ai suoi occhi. Quattro cavalletti erano posizionati lateralmente alla stanza, rivolti verso il centro di questa dove un busto in gesso, probabilmente raffigurante qualche imperatore romano, posava poggiato ad una colonnina di ordine ionico. Economiche sedute, simili a sacchi di iuta, rivestite da un lenzuolo rosso vivo, poggiavano sulla parete rustica opposta ai cavalletti. L'odore di acquaragia s'infiltrava prepotentemente nelle narici, senza delicatezza alcuna, risvegliando sinapsi olfattive. Aria intrisa di passione e dedizione veniva aspirata dai polmoni dell'uomo il quale per la prima volta ne assaporava la vera essenza. 

Con passo lento e calcolato, si diresse verso le tele inclinate appoggiate ai cavalletti per valutarne i disegni. Profili chiaroscurati, ritratti ben dettagliati correvano sotto i suoi occhi. Se ne compiacque altamente. Fermò i suoi passi in corrispondenza di una tela: il soggetto era il medesimo, rappresentato per tre quarti, dal naso incredibilmente tozzo e realistico e lo sguardo fiero e deciso diretto verso nuovi orizzonti da conquistare. La fronte corrugata e le sopracciglia aggrottate conferivano aria austera e autoritaria all'uomo, impercettibili ma sapienti tocchi di luce risaltavano la volumetria dell'essere così come il chiaroscuro ben marcato ne evidenziava le fattezze e i caratteri peculiari, vene rigonfie correvano lungo il suo collo mentre la pelle pareva assumere palpabilità.

"Non male." Fu tutto ciò che seppe dire, nonostante divampasse di stupore dinanzi a tale talento. Il ragazzo, l'unico nella stanza, fermò la sua mano operatrice e il rumore della matita che graffiava la superficie cessò. Fu come se si fosse accorto di Levi solo dopo averne udito la voce, completamente assorto nel suo disegnare. Sollevò il capo e lo guardò negli occhi mentre i suoi, con un accenno di timidezza, si spalancarono. Erano di un verde misto a striature azzurre, pura poesia ed eccezionalità racchiuse in due fari totalmente accecanti. L'uomo segretamente li contemplò, ammirando il tripudio di colori così come era solito fare per affreschi, edifici, sculture. Rimase folgorato. 

"La ringrazio." Il ragazzo sorrise nella sua direzione, fiero del suo operato. Riprese a disegnare, marcando in determinati punti l'incavo del collo dell'Imperatore mentre Levi continuava a studiarne il profilo, in piedi a braccia conserte alle spalle reclinate del ragazzo. 

"È la prima volta che viene qui? Non è solito vedere persone vestite come lei." Il dolce stridio di sottofondo del grasso lapis usato dal giovane rendeva l'atmosfera intima e informale. Questo indossava una maglietta leggera color verde che risaltava la sua carnagione olivastra mentre dei semplici pantaloni bruni gli fasciavano le cosce. Levi, col suo bavero formale, camicia bianca, pinocchietti neri, scarpe tirate a lucido e cappotto nero di buona fattura, non potè contraddire davanti l'evidenza il giovane. 

"Sì, è la prima volta. Ma quanti anni hai?" Il ragazzo continuò imperterrito a disegnare.

"Appena 19, signore." L'uomo storse leggermente il naso a quel titolo.

"Levi, chiamami Levi" disse. "In questo posto, tale titolo suona come una condanna." Si guardò intorno.

Il ragazzo rise spontaneo mentre il meno giovane inarcò un sopracciglio: cosa ci trovasse di così divertente quel moccioso in quella situazione davvero non riusciva ad afferrarlo. 

"Io sono Eren. Molto piacere." Il ragazzo gli offrì un ampio sorriso mentre Levi sentì il proprio stomaco agitarsi, destabilizzato da tanta immacolata genuinità. Il suo volto rimase impassibile.

"Hai una bella faccia tosta, moccioso. O sei semplicemente un incosciente a rivolgerti con questo tono confidenziale ad un adulto." Il ragazzo rise ancora, più pacato.

"Probabilmente più la seconda cosa" disse, sincero. L'angolo della bocca del maggiore si sollevò appena, in un ghigno di sfida. Questo ragazzo gli avrebbe dato filo da torcere. 

Rimaserò così, in un silenzio rilassante, Levi dietro di lui. Egli osservava con attenzione ogni tratto a cui Eren dava vita ed a ogni forma di cui le sue mani potevano essere proclamate creatrici. Passarono quelle che potevano essere ore o secondi in quella intimità inviolabile mentre il giovane, con parsimonia e cura, ricalcava specifiche zone del disegno, alla ricerca di un ideale di perfezione e bellezza non raggiungibile perchè irreale. Si poteva allora dire, secondo il giudizio dell'uomo, che l'opera sfiorava quello stesso, irraggiungibile ideale con un dito. 

Il ragazzo raddrizzò il busto, osservando nel complesso il suo operato. Levi pensò che il suo fosse uno sguardo di totale soddisfazione. "Manca ancora qualcosa" fu tutto ciò che disse il ragazzo, sotto l'incredulità del più grande il quale non osò però contraddirlo. Sembrava incredibilmente serio, con una mano sotto il mento e gli occhi indagatori. "Si è fatto tardi" continuò "è meglio che io vada." Abbandonate le matite, si alzò e subito la differenza di statura tra i due soggetti fu evidente al più basso.

Quest'ultimo, leggermente irritato, disse: "Vado anch'io." e si diresse verso l'uscita a passo svelto. Il ragazzo, rapido, lo seguì.

Fuori, l'aria tipicamente primaverile era stata sostituita da una leggera brezza autunnale. Le strade erano pressoché deserte, poche persone attraversavano le vie, intente a tornare a casa. Dopo pochi passi, Eren acciuffò l'orlo della manica del cappotto di buona fattura dell'uomo, in un gesto istintivo, dettato dal momento. Levi, sentendosi leggermente tirare, si fermò. Guardò in volto il ragazzo, i loro occhi incatenati: il vivace azzurro si tuffava nel profondo grigio, senza paura alcuna. 

"Spero tornerai" quelle del ragazzo furono parole sussurrate. Le parole scivolavano via, nel cervello dell'altro; un nuovo, inesperimentato ma dosato calore si allargava all'altezza del suo petto, silenzioso come un ladro nel cuore della notte. Tutto ciò che fece fu guardare intensamente il giovane, in un muto e celato assenso. 

"Buonanotte." 

"Buonanotte, Levi. " 

Si girò, tornando sui suoi passi, riecheggianti nell'isolata strada.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve carissimo lettore!  
> La ff puoi trovarla anche su efp e wattpad~  
> Allora, premettendo che purtroppo non ho mai visitato la città di Firenze pur amandola alla follia, mi inchino umilmente dinanzi a voi per qualsiasi correzione sia sulla topografia della città sia su qualsiasi incongruenza dei fatti o storica/artistica. Confido in voi!   
> Tengo a precisare che:   
> \- Levi è più giovane, ha soli 26 anni, è nato quindi nel 1484, ho abbassato la sua età a fine della fanfiction   
> \- Leonardo da Vinci, essendo nato in realtà nel 1452, nella fic dovrebbe avere 58 anni ma, ancora per fini della storia, la sua data di nascita è stata modificata e qui corrisponde al 1469 quindi l'ingegnoso artista ha soli 41 anni
> 
> Liberata di queste per me importantissime precisazioni, volevo dirvi grazie di aver aperto questo capitolo ed esser giunti fin qui e di aver riservato un po' di fiducia a questa povera svitata~  
> Non sono nuova nel fandom, scrissi una ereri circa quattro anni fa ma lì è morta... Ma giuro, a questa fanfiction ci tengo davverotanto e mi impegnerò al fine di non lasciarla nel dimenticatoio come le altre *sobs*   
> Vi ringrazio ancora!
> 
> comewhatmay


End file.
